


Pokemon A Different Journey Kalos Arc XYZ

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Littlest Pet Shop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 47
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136





	1. From A To Z!

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Friday May the 21st 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

Bonnie found a 10% Zygarde core and she nicknamed him Squishy. 

We met the bad guy organization Team Flare and everyone got away. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

After lunch. 

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. Love Strikes Sierra Yikes

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm. 

The wild nonshiny male Quilladin fell in love with Sierra and she rejected him. 

Collin evolved into Chesnaught and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.

We called Professor Sycamore and he saw Squishy. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. A Giga Battle With Mega Results

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Friday May the 21st 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

We met Nurse Joy and she showed us her Mega Audino. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

After lunch. 

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. A Fiery Rite of Passage

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm. 

We saved the wild Litleo and he left. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Dream A Little Dream For Me

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Saturday May the 22nd 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

We're done with training our Pokemon and Clemont healed them up. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

Later that night. 

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the tall grass together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. 

We watched the meteor shower and we made the wishes. 

Dylan had a very strange dream and when he woke up there was a wild nonshiny male Darkrai nearby. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. The Legend of the Ninja Hero

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Sunday May the 23rd 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

We met up with Saizo and Sanpei again at the village.

We met Ippei and we met Nihei. 

We met Heidayu,Kagetomo and Shinobu. 

We learned about the Battle Bond Ability and I showed off my two Shiny Pokemon that can use it. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

After lunch. 

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. A Festival of Decisions

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm. 

Gregory evolved into Greninja and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves. 

Ash and Gregory used the Battle Bond Ability. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the tall grass together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. A Dancing Debut

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Monday May the 24th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

Jessie,Nini,Serena and I entered the Pokemon Performance. 

Nini,Serena and I lost. 

Jessie won her 1st princess key and she's really happy. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

Later that night. 

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. Meeting At Terminus Cave

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Tuesday May the 25th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

We saw Team Flare the bad guy organization in Terminus Cave again and everyone got away. 

Sarah evolved into her Salamence form and she learned a whole lot of brand new Moves. 

Squishy fell out of Bonnie's yellow purse and he got separated from us. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

After lunch. 

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. A Cellular Connection

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm. 

We found Squishy and he jumped into Bonnie's yellow purse after changing back from 10% form. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

We defeated the two Team Flare scientists Bryony and Celosia. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. A Windswept Encounter

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Wednesday May the 26th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

We saved the wild Floettes and we got berries from the wild Breloom. 

Oran,Pecha and Sitrus. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

After lunch. 

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. Party Dancecapades

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm. 

Sierra evolved into her Sylveon form and she learned a whole lot of brand new Moves. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. A Meeting of Two Journeys

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Thursday May the 27th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

We met up with Sawyer again and we met Alain. 

Ash defeated Sawyer and he got some $.

Ash lost to Alain and he gave up some $. 

Alain saw me in the group and his face turned red. 

Alain saw the wedding band on my left ring finger and he knew that I was already taken. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

After lunch. 

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	14. An Explosive Operation

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm. 

Team Flare showed up again to capture Squishy and we defeated them. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. A Watershed Moment

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Friday May the 28th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

We met Henny at the lab and we helped the little guy out. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

After lunch. 

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	16. Master Class Choices

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm. 

I entered the Pokemon Performance and I won the last princess key. 

I met Palermo and she was amazed by the performance. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	17. An Electrifying Rage

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Saturday May the 29th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

We met Stan and we helped him out. 

We stopped the wild Zapdos and it calmed down. 

Nathaniel evolved into Noivern and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

After lunch. 

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	18. Unlocking Some Respect

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm. 

We met Ed and we met Locke. 

Locke got arrested by Officer Jenny for stealing and he returned the items to Ed. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	19. Master Class Is In Session

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Sunday May the 30th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

Jessie,Shauna and I made to the next round. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

After lunch. 

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	20. Performing A Pathway To The Future!

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm. 

I defeated Aria the Kalos Queen and I got the tiara. 

Palermo offered to tutor me and I declined it. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	21. A Keeper For Keeps?

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Monday May the 31st 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

We met Lilia and we helped her out. 

Ash got soaked while training with Gregory the Greninja and we dried him off. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

Later that night. 

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the huge tents together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	22. Battling At Full Volume

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Tuesday June the 1st 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

Ash got sick with a cold and we took care of him.

Bonnie and Clemont left to get the medicine. 

We met Jimmy and we helped him out.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

Later that night. 

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the huge tents together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	23. The Synchronicity Test

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Wednesday June the 2nd 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

Ash lost to Alain and he gave up some $. 

Alain asked who my husband was and I showed him the picture of our family. 

Alain saw the six newborn babies and he fell in love. 

Alain asked me what the babies were named and I told him. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

After lunch. 

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	24. Making Friends and Influencing Villians

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm. 

Mylene caught an Ultra Shiny male Phantump and she nicknamed him Tristan. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	25. Championing A Research Battle

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Thursday June the 3rd 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

Ash lost to Champion Diantha again and he gave up some $. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

After lunch. 

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	26. A Full-Strength Battle Surprise

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm. 

Ash lost to Sawyer in a battle and he gave up some $.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the next Gym Badge. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	27. All Hail The Ice Battlefield

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Friday June the 4th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

We defeated the Gym Leader Wulfric and we got the Iceberg Badge.

Ash lost to Gym Leader Wulfric's Avalugg and he got the rematch date. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

After lunch. 

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	28. Seeing The Forest For The Trees

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm. 

Ash and his Greninja Gregory mastered the Battle Bond Ability. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win in the Kalos League. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	29. A Real Icebreaker

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Saturday June the 5th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

Ash defeated Wulfric and he got the Iceberg Badge. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

After lunch. 

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	30. A Diamond In The Rough

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm. 

We met up with Keenan again and Ash recaptured Grant. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win in the Kalos League. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	31. A Gaggle of Gadget Greatness

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Sunday June the 6th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

We visited the festival and we saw the gadgets. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

Later that night. 

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Kalos League. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	32. A League Of His Own

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Monday June the 7th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 6:20 am. 

We met up with Alain,Sawyer and Trevor again. 

We met Astrid,Malva and Remo. 

Four hours and twenty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

Alain defeated Trevor and Ash defeated Titus. 

I defeated Crystal Miller and Laura Healey defeated Lannah Cox. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

Later that night. 

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Kalos League. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	33. Valuable Experience For All

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Tuesday June the 8th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

Sawyer defeated Tierno and Ash defeated Astrid. 

Alain defeated someone and I defeated Laura Healey. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

After lunch. 

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	34. Analysis Versus Passion

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm. 

Ash defeated Sawyer and Alain defeated Remo. 

Ash and I found out that we're battling against each other. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win in the Kalos League. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	35. A Riveting Rivalry

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Wednesday June the 9th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

I defeated Ash and Alain found out that his next opponent is me. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

After lunch. 

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	36. Kalos League Passion With A Certain Flare!

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm. 

Ash and I met Lysandre the Boss of Team Flare. 

We met Mairin and she told about her Chespin Chespie. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win in the Kalos League. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	37. Finals Not For The Faint-Hearted

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Thursday June the 10th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Alain lost four Pokemon and I haven't switched out Laura the Ultra Shiny Mega Lucario. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

After lunch. 

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	38. Down To The Fiery Finish

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm. 

I defeated Alain and Champion Diantha gave me the trophy. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to stop the Boss of Team Flare Lysandre. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	39. A Towering Takeover

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Friday June the 11th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Alain captured Ash and he brought the boy to Lysandre. 

I changed into my superhero form after running away from my friends and I left to save him. 

Marinette and her thirteen friends got into their costumes. 

Marinette and the other thirteen Miraculous users learned about Lysandre's true plan. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

After lunch. 

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	40. Coming Apart At The Dreams

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm. 

Marinette and the other fourteen miraculous users freed Ash. 

Alain turned against Lysandre and he joined our side. 

Mairin,Professor Sycamore and Serena headed for Lysandre Labs to save Chespie the Chespin. 

Team Flare captured Squishy and they turned him into an evil monster. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to stop the Boss of Team Flare Lysandre. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	41. The Right Hero For The Right Job

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Saturday June the 12th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

Diantha,Mairin,Professor Sycamore,Serena and Steven saved Chespie the Chespin. 

Bonnie sang to Squishy and she freed him from Team Flare's control. 

Clemont destroyed the robot Clembot that he made and he saved the Pokemon Gym. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

After lunch. 

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	42. Rocking Kalos Defenses

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm. 

Alain and Ash defeated Lysandre together.

Lysandre tried to commit suicide by jumping from the tower and he got saved by Marinette. 

Marinette and her fourteen miraculous user friends put the handcuffs on Lysandre. 

The Giant Rock absorbed Chespie and it destroyed Lysandre Labs. 

The giant rock is going towards Anistar's sundial and we'll stop it. 

Diantha,Steven and the eight Gym Leaders gathered together. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to save the Kalos Region. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	43. Forming A More Perfect Union

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Sunday June the 13th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

We saved the sundial and Lysandre got arrested for his crimes. 

Bonnie and Clemont found out that their dad is Blaziken Mask.

Malva disbanded Team Flare and she turned herself in. 

Chespie woke up from the coma and he hugged Mairin. 

Squishy and Z2 left. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

After lunch. 

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	44. Battling With A Clean Slate

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm. 

Clemont rebuilt the robot and he added new programming. 

Professor Sycamore threw a party and he gave us medals. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to visit the Alola Region. 

At 7:30 pm Alvin lost to Clemont in a battle and he gave up some $. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	45. The First Day of the Rest of Your Life

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Monday June the 14th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am.

Palermo called Serena and she told her about the Hoenn Region. 

Ash and Serena lost in their Pokemon Battle. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

After lunch. 

It's 12:30 pm.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	46. Facing The Needs Of The Many

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm. 

We defeated Xerosic and he got arrested by the police. 

Ash released Gregory and he promised to come back. 

Ash released Grant again and he promised to come back. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to visit the Alola Region. 

At 7:30 pm I defeated the Kalos Elite 4 and I declined the Champion title. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	47. Till We Compete Again

The next day.

It's 5:00 am on Tuesday June the 15th 2027.

We woke up and we got dressed.

It's 5:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 6:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Four hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

Serena kissed Ash and she got on her flight to the Hoenn Region.

We said goodbye to Bonnie and Clemont. 

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off. 

Later that night. 

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to visit the Alola Region. 

The Chapter Ends and so does the series. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
